Tamas
by LemonPai.Gaby
Summary: La Enterprise capta una extraña señal de ayuda proveniente de un sector olvidado de la galaxia. El horror que allí los espera les hará replantearse a todos no solo quien es cada uno, sino donde yacen sus lealtades y sentimientos. Obviamente khirk 3


Oscuridad.

La voz atraviesa el aire hasta sus oídos y él trata, intenta desesperadamente ponerla en una imagen, mas o menos precisa, mas o menos completa. Pero su cerebro se resiste, y él no lo entiende.

-"Bhraataa."-

No huele nada, así que concluye que ese sentido esta apagado, y que con el pasar de los minutos volverá. Pero si puede sentir el dolor. No es como si jamas lo hubiera experimentado antes, pues esta acostumbrado al dolor. Pero esta vez es diferente, casi como si pudiera saborearlo. Y la verdad es que sabe bien, sabe a Dewali.  
Tal vez solo necesita abrir los ojos y encontrar la luz.

Y lo intenta, pero aun son tan inútiles como lo es su olfato.

Luego siente la presión. Una pequeña sensación en su mano, como si alguien la sostuviera suavemente, como la mano de un niño. Así que se aferra a eso, con suavidad pues siempre ha sido algo descuidado con las fotografías, o las personas de cualquier modo.

Es entonces que nota la colcha cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, y ni aun así siente frío, así que entiende que esta dentro y no el exterior. No necesita huir o esconderse. O tal vez debería, porque sino los lastimaran.

Entonces aparecen esos dos dedos en su garganta, sobre su pulso. Pero él bien sabe que no son necesarios, la biocama esta anunciando todo lo que sucede tan precisamente. Y recuerda que no puede correr, porque si corre su familia lo pagará. Así que se mantiene quieto, tranquilo, y espera. Ha esperado por tanto tiempo.

Un hospital.

Y la voz en u cabeza esta vez lo repite una y otra y otra vez, como si no pudiera entenderlo a la primera.  
Pero los hospitales son para las buenas personas, para las personas normales, no para ellos, no para él. Nunca lo han sido. Allí cuidan a las personas, te ayudan a sentirte mejor, saludable, feliz.

Él solo sabe de laboratorios y científicos y experimentos y dolor.

"¿Estará bien?"

Es su hermano el que pregunta de nuevo, pero es él quien quiere responderle, decirle que si, que todo estará bien. Necesita gritarlo.

"Si hijo, lo estará."

-"Maldición ¿Qué demonios estaban haciéndole? En la camilla..." El tono preocupado del doctor llegó hasta sus oídos, y él muy bien sabe que es un doctor. No puede sentir los brazos o las piernas, ya no puede sentir siquiera le dolor.  
"Vete de aquí, yo cuidaré de él..." La vieja voz hace eco en su cabeza ¿Está hablando con su hermano?¿Con qué derecho? Siquiera puede olerle cerca, solo el olor a miel que inunda el aire.-

Así que intenta otra vez. Necesita abrir los ojos, porque él conoce esa voz. Pero la luz le atraviesan la cabeza como miles de cuchillos. Necesita mas mantenerlos cerrados.  
El doctor suena dolorosamente preocupado ahora, y triste ¿Tal vez por su pequeño hermano? Pero una pequeña parte dentro de su cabeza le dice que es una señal, que todo esta y estará bien. Siquiera entiende porque, aunque suena como una verdad tan universal, tan intrínseca y absoluta, que de inmediato se sumerge de nuevo en la oscuridad del olvido.

Por desgracia, el descanso no dura demasiado tiempo (hace ya tantas vidas que se le ha vuelto esquivo), y lo sabe porque el dolor es igual de agudo y penetrante. Y este regresa como un compañero eterno.  
Pero ahora hay cosas nuevas a su alrededor, como el oxigeno que respira. Puede sentir la máscara de oxigeno al rededor de la boca Había estado eso ahí antes?

Hay personas a su alrededor, y no les molesta hacer ruido. Tal vez es su culpa, apenas puede entender lo que dicen. Malik y Joaquín están allí con él, y los siente tan cercanos que puede extender los brazos y abrazar sus recuerdos.

-"¿Qué te han hecho?" Y sabe que Malik esta llorando. Malik esta llorando y esto le lastima profundamente. No quiere que llore por el, no quiere que nadie llore. Quiere oírles reír, porque eso es lo que merecen. Eso fue lo que les prometió: la felicidad.  
Así que intenta desesperadamente estirar su brazo y limpiar de aquel rostro esas malditas lágrimas. Quiere hacerle reír, así que lo intenta, decir una broma y hacer una cara graciosa, alguna mueca, tal como a su hermano le gusta, justo como recuerda que debe ser. Pero solo puede oír el retumbar de un terrible y doloroso sonido raspándole la garganta.  
Y nadie puede oírle, así que tal vez es que siquiera puede hacer algún sonido. No puede hablar, o ver, o sentir...-

"Entra y sale del coma, pero esta sanando. Demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero lo superará. Esa biología suya me pone los pelos de punta."

Y ahora, sabe que necesita reírse. Quiere hacerlo. Le resulta graciosa esa manera que el doctor tiene de expresarse, siempre quejándose y de mala gana. Y de repente llega a el la realización de que esas personas no están en su camino, no le impiden tener a su familia cerca, y si bien aun no sabe por que su mente ha llegado a esa conclusión, se siente calmado. Y sonríe como si supiera que sus hermanos también estan sonriendo.  
Pero el miedo no tarda en regresar, pues esas personas son el enemigo también, en sus memorias y en su corazón. Debe permanecer tranquilo, no han de saber que esta despierto, no han de saber que llevan la ventaja.  
Y como no puede hablar, no puede hacer preguntas. No puede saber que sucede o que ha sucedido. Así que escucha.

"¿Así es siempre?" Malik vuelve a hablar, preguntando sobre el doctor. Claramente, no esta hablando con Joaquín aunque este hace un pequeño sonido afirmativo. No, la respuesta que Malik esta esperando viene de otra fuente.

"Es, según he llegado a comprender, algo llamado "encanto sureño". Pero, tengo mis reservas en cuanto a que tan encantador puede ser esto para la hembra humana." Llega la respuesta del comandante, y es como si debiera reír de nuevo, pues nadie mas que él podría jugar el juego de imitación y hacerte creer que es la maquina. Ah, pero él conoce al Vulcano, sabe que esta siendo gracioso, lo sabe como puede saber cualquier cosa debajo de aquella mascara. Él ha estado dentro de esa alma.

-"Capitán, si le dejamos aquí definitivamente morirá." Sentimientos. El Vulcano esta preocupado. Preocupado por él, el enemigo.-  
Las risas llenan el cuarto al tiempo que el doctor deja escapar un bufido exasperado, y probablemente, una mirada asesina hacía el Vulcano, y él puede casi saborear la sonrisa en aquel rostro verdusco. Están felices, todos ellos, justo ahí y en ese momento, todos juntos. Y su cuerpo le grita relájate y su alma obedece con una preocupante calma para su propia conciencia. Algo allí le dice que que al fin puede descansar.

Pero al abrirse la puerta y morir las risas, se siente vació de nuevo y le invaden las dudas. De repente todo esta calmado y e silencio, y aquello dispara una alarma a sus sistemas.  
El tiempo pasa tan lento que es capaz al fin de entender que ahora puede percibir los aromas que le rodean. Y es miel lo primero que siente, recordándole las bodas. El aroma le relaja, aunque no demasiado, no puede bajar la guardia.  
Un recuerdo intangible corre por su mente, pues el recuerda ese aroma mezclándose con valentía y preocupación. Tan cerca que casi puede saborearlo, tan reciente como algunos minutos. ¿O han sido tal vez dias? Es lo ultimo que recuerda antes de que la oscuridad lo tragara por completo. Tan vivo en su memoria, pues fue aquel aroma, aquel perfume el que lo rescato de la celda que llamó "hogar tantos meses atrás", del dolor... Fue ese aroma el que le hizo creer.

-Los nombres de sus hermanos colaban como murmuros ilegibles entre sus labios y el sabor metálico de la sangre. Malik y Joaquín estaban allí, a su lado, podía sentirlos con la intensidad de todo el amor que sentía por ellos, por la desdicha de su sufrimiento, sufrimiento causado por sus propios fracasos. No le importaba morir, tampoco le importaba el dolor, o la perdida que sentía en el alma, solo le importaban ellos. Ellos lo merecían, debían ser salvados, tenían que ser felices, lo merecían. Así que hace lo único que su cuerpo le permite, con lo ultimo de fuerzas que posee, ruega: Ruega por la vida, por el futuro, por el bienestar de sus hermanos. Pero los ruegos saben a cenizas y el tiempo pierde toda estructura ¿Cuanto mas debe rogar?  
De repente se siente arrastrado de la celda, una demasiado grande para un prisionero común, pues el no es tal cosa. El azul oscuro del techo que ha estado viendo por meses se convierte en un instante en el brillante y suave dorado que su mente de alguna manera reconoce. La caída se hace palpable en su frente, pero no puede permitírselo, no puede dejar que la corriente lo arrastre. Así que intenta de nuevo, desesperadamente, llamarles, recordad sus nombres, gritando el dolor fuera de su ser. "mátenme, acaben conmigo, pero déjenlos vivir." Y lo siente, lo ansia desesperadamente, que morir al menos sirva para salvarles, pues vivo solo ha podido fallar.  
Los sonidos se le escapan y regresan con la fuerza del tormentoso océano, hiriéndole con cada ola. Las palabras lastiman su garganta y se atascan dolorosamente en su pecho. Apenas puede respirar.

"Resiste, te necesitan..." ¿Está su cabeza jugándole una ultima mala pasada? Iamarash ha decidido juzgarle al fin y su karma es tan oscuro que no le permitirá dejar este mundo sin un ultimo dejo de maldita esperanza. Y al mismo tiempo no puede evitarlo, pues aquella voz ha sonado tan fuerte, tan jovial y perfecta que pareciera destinada a lograr frenar su caída, a devolverle sus razones para aferrarse a la vida. Y es la dulzura de la miel, un recuerdo al cual aferrarse, el calor y la suavidad del contacto con otro ser humano a lo que ahora se encuentra aferrado, lo que ahora le sostiene. Tal vez, la oscuridad no es tan aterradora en compañía.-

No es capaz aun de abrir sus ojos. La desesperación le llena, le frustra y enfada. Maldito enfado, golpeándole tan fuerte que siente que necesita destruir la paz de su entorno. La bestia lo engulle sin piedad, clamando su cuerpo para si, recordándole el poder que yace en sus manos, el miedo en los ojos de aquellos que yacen bajo su pie, el delicioso sabor de la muerte. Él es ese poderoso monstruo, el que llora a los gritos sin derramar ni una lagrima y jamas siente la culpa.

Presión. Primero en el hombro, luego, alguien sostiene su mano. Como un pequeño faro en la oscuridad, puesto ahí para él y solamente para él, para que encuentre su camino.

-"Quédate conmigo..."-


End file.
